Way Too Close
by AlwaysSandcastles
Summary: Barney & Robin go to Loretta's for the weekend when Barney finds out some awful news about her and Kevin think Robin is lying to him about where she's actually going for this weekend. BRoTP!


Title: Way Too Close

Show: How I Met Your Mother

Couple: Barney & Robin

Characters: Barney, Robin, Kevin, Nora, Ted, Lily, Marshall and Loretta

Episode: 7x06

Story: Based on the events from episode 7x06. When Kevin sees Robin and Barney hugging each other he thinks that she is cheating on him but when Robin explains what really happened Kevin apologizes. Some other character will be included in like Ted, Lily, Marshall and Nora. Loretta has some bad news and Barney goes to see her.

"I'm so sorry Barney" Robin said giving her friend a hug.

"Thank you" Barney replied with a teary sounding voice.

"So, now what?" Robin asked wondering if Barney needs help with his mother.

See, Barney's mother Loretta just told Barney that she has breast cancer and this is why Barney and Robin were hugging. As they hugged, Kevin walked in and saw them hugging and when Barney left Kevin asked Robin what was going on.

"So, now I have to go see her for a few days and go with her to a doctors appointment. I'm so nerves to see her cause I don't know what to do." Barney said as he and Robin sat down at the booth.

"Wow, so does Nora know about this?" Robin asked wanting to know if Barney's current girlfriend knows about Loretta.

"Yes, I told her a few minutes ago." Barney replied.

"So, can you help me I don't know what to do?" Barney wanted Robin to help him through this hard time and asked if she can go with him during his visit.

"Okay, I will go with you but I have to tell Kevin." Robin said and Barney nodded and said okay then got up from the booth and left MacLaren's.

As Barney left Kevin came back into the bar and saw Robin sitting at the table.

"Hi" Kevin said smiling at his girlfriend.

"Hey" Robin replied not smiling back at Kevin.

Kevin sat down at the bar across from Robin and even though his mind was thinking about that hug earlier between Robin and Barney but didn't say anything cause he saw that Robin looked sad.

"What's wrong?" Kevin ask wondering why Robin looked so sad.

"Nothing, but I might have to go somewhere this weekend." Robin said lying about where she's going this weekend. Kevin didn't say anything else after this as Robin got up and left the bar.

The next day Kevin ran into Nora at MacLaren's and wondered where Barney was since he didn't see him with her. Barney wasn't there of course cause he went to Long Island with Robin to help Loretta.

"Hi, where's Barney?" Kevin ask wondering where Barney was since he wasn't anywhere around in the bar.

"He's not here, he found out that his mother has cancer so he went to be with her for the weekend." Nora said also wondering where Robin was because usually she's always with Kevin.

"She's not with me today she had to go somewhere but didn't tell me where." Kevin said truthfully wondering if Robin lied about going away for the weekend.

"Oh, well I have to go but I'll see you soon." Nora said leaving the bar after finishing her drink.

At Loretta's Barney & Robin arrive to find Barney's brother sitting on the couch drinking some tea when his mother came out of the kitchen with some cookies.

"Hey, there's my boy" Loretta said going over to hug Barney after putting the cookies down on the coffee table.

"Hi mom how are you?" Barney asked while hugging his mother.

"I'm well, you know, I have cancer how would I feel?." Loretta said in a sad voice while hugging Barney.

"Oh, hi Robin?" Loretta said this like a question cause she wanted to make sure she had Robin's name right.

"Yes, hi Loretta" Robin replied half smiling with a frown.

"Hey bro, how are you and how's my nephew?" Barney asked his brother James.

"I have more pictures, he's getting so big now." James said going to get the pictures he was showing Loretta earlier.

As they looked at pictures the rest of the gang was at the bar hanging out when Kevin came into the bar and saw Robin's friends sitting and chatting.

"Hi guys" Kevin said pulling up a chair to sit with his girlfriends friends.

"Kevin, hi how are you you must be wondering why we are here and not with Barney." Lily said wondering if Kevin knew about Barney's mother.

"No, but I am wondering where my girlfriend went to." Kevin said knowing that Robin's friends know where Robin is.

"She didn't tell you?" Ted asked, looking at Kevin with an odd look on his face.

"No, she just said she was going somewhere but didn't mention where." Kevin said wanting to ask Robin's friends where she is.

"Oh" Ted looked at Lily and Marshall and they had one of their telepathic communications.

"So, he doesn't know that Robin's with Barney?" Said Lily awkwardly looking at Ted then at Marshall.

"Supposedly he doesn't." Said Ted wondering why Robin lied to Kevin about helping Barney with his mom.

"I'm shocked cause they usually tell each other everything." Marshall said knowing that the last few times he hung out with Kevin and Robin that the couple were really close and told each other everything.

_Back at Loretta's!_

"I'm so shocked about your cancer mom." Barney said as he sat down and talked with his mom in private while Robin and James cleaned up the mess in the living room.

"Yeah, I was too but they say that they caught it in time and they can cure it with the right treatments." Loretta said hopeful that the treatments that the doctors told her about will help her.

"So, Monday is your appointment right?" Barney asked just to make sure it was Monday.

"Yes, Monday at 1pm"

"Okay, I brought Robin with me cause I was so nerves about this doctors appointment that I asked her to help me with your appointment so she came along."

"You two are really close for two people who used to date." Loretta said wondering why Barney didn't bring his new girlfriend along instead of Robin.

"Yeah, but I only brought her cause she's the only person I can talk to about these things and she listens to me. She's a great friend." Barney said smiling a little at the last part of the sentence.

"Well, good I'm glad she's a good friend to you honey." Loretta said smiling and hugging Barney.

_The next day!_

Sunday was a nice day it started out sunny but then it rained a little. Barney & Robin went back to Loretta's after spending the night at a hotel and Kevin was more suspicious about where Robin was that he started to think she went with Barney to his mothers.

"Good morning mom" Said Barney as he came into the kitchen to the smell of breakfast freshly made.

"Good morning dear" Said Loretta smiling brightly at her son.

"Oh, wow look at all the delicious food." Said James as he entered the kitchen and saw the food Loretta just made on the table.

"So where's Robin?" Loretta asked wondering where she is cause she wasn't there with Barney.

"She, got a call from her boyfriend and had to take it so she'll be here in a little bit." Barney explained as he took some pancakes and bacon with some eggs, coffee and orange juice.

_At the hotel!_

Robin has been on the phone with Kevin for a few minutes now and she is wondering why he's sounding suspicious on the phone.

"So, where are you exactly" Kevin asked sounding a bit worried about his girlfriends whereabouts.

"I'm out of town it's a work thing, I will be back on Monday night." Robin said before telling Kevin that she had to go.

_Back in the city!_

The gang wondered why Robin was lying to Kevin all of a sudden but decided to not tell Kevin that she

"Robin" was with Barney this weekend since it might make him worried and weird about two friends being together for the weekend.

**Coming up: Barney & Robin return to the city and Kevin asks Robin where she actually was over the weekend.**


End file.
